Kingdom Hearts 3: Omega
by Vampire Smile
Summary: Formerly Kingdom Hearts Remnant. Someone named Alpha speaks to Sora in his sleep, and Sora has to fight new creatures called the Abyss. Now Sora has to stop a kidnapper named Omega who is planning on using the girl he kidnapped to destroy the world.
1. Prologue

VS: So this is my first story, there will be a few OCs, and probably only a few Disney worlds.

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my OCs and the made-up worlds. Square Enix and Disney own everything.

Prologue:

Somewhere in the universe, in a small, dimly lit room, two men were watching while Sora and Riku fought Xemnas.

"Well it looks like they took care of the Organization for us." One of the men commented. The man was fat, and sat in a chair watching several monitors, one of which displayed Xemnas' death.

The other man stopped paying attention to Sora and Riku after they killed Xemnas, and switched his attention to another monitor, displaying a young man in a straight jacket talking to himself in seven different voices. His attention once again drifted, this time to a man in what appeared to be a training ground. The man was wielding a red, demonic sword that was being used to kill his fellow students.

"They'll do…" The man said to himself. After he walked out of the room, more of the man's features could be seen, he was taller and skinnier than the fat man in the chair, and wore a business suit. He had multi-colored eyes, one was red and the other was green, and light purple hair that descended to his shoulders in a very messy way. The man appeared to be forty.

---

The Nobodies and the Heartless, two enemies Sora had been fighting. He stopped the Heartless from plunging all worlds into darkness, and stopped the Nobodies from using Kingdom Hearts to become gods. Now he would have to fight a third enemy, the Abyss.


	2. Kidnapping

VS: Sorry about the shortness of the prologue, the chapters will not be that short in the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Demonata. I only own my OCs.

Chapter 1, Kidnapping:

Leon woke up to the sound of a crash outside, from what he could tell it came from a few blocks away. Leon got out of his bed and ran out of his house and onto the streets of Radiant Garden to the source of the sound, grabbing his Gunblade as he left. Leon ran along the streets, it was dark out, the lights in most houses were turned off, and the clouds blocked the moon. When Leon reached the source of the crash he saw where the sound came from.

The top of a nearby building had been destroyed, and the debris was blocking a young girl's path. Walking towards the girl was a man wearing a strange robe. Unlike the Organization robes it was purple, with a silver stripe going from the middle of his head the bottom of his cloak.

"Stop right there!" Leon ordered the man. The mysterious man turned around.

"Let me take the girl and I'll leave peacefully" The man said calmly. By the time he had finished his sentence Leon had already started walking towards him. The mystery man sighed, held his hand up, and purple energy crescents started shooting out of his hand. Leon dodged or blocked most of the crescents, but a few grazed him. One lodged into his shoulder, electrocuting him for a few seconds.

The few seconds was all the man needed, because he had already produced a large weapon, there was a large blade on one end of the purple hilt, the blade was silver with purple veins running through it. On the other end of the hilt was a much smaller purple blade. The man had started charging towards Leon, but the latter was able to raise his Gunblade in defense of the larger blade. The man used his left hand to punch Leon in the face, knocking him to the ground.

The mystery man prepared to bury the blade into Leon, but a larger sword blocked him. Leon looked up to see Cloud defending him from the man.

"Cloud what're you doing here?" Leon asked, confused.

"I'll explain later." Cloud responded. Cloud uppercut the man, sending him up into the air, but the man gained balance in the air and started floating, a dim purple light surrounded his feet. Cloud's wings sprouted from his back, and he flew after the man. When Cloud was level with him he started slashing at the man, but he was able to block most of the slashes with his double-bladed weapon.

Leon watched as Cloud traded blows with the man, then started shooting fireballs at the robed man.

"This is taking too long." The mysterious man said. He sighed, then in a flash of purple light he appeared behind the young girl who Cloud and Leon had forgotten. In another purple flash both the man and the young girl were gone.

---

Sora was sitting on the sand of the Playground Island of Destiny Islands. In front of him was the letter King Mickey sent them a month ago, when they defeated Xemnas. He was reading it over the third time, it had been a month and there had been no word from the King yet. The letter said:

"Sorry for leaving you guys, but it was important. Maleficent took over The World That Never Was after Xemnas died, and I stayed behind to fight her. I didn't want to bring any of you into this again, I was hoping you could have a break from saving the universe.

~King Mickey"

Sora finished re-reading the note, something didn't seem right about it, but he couldn't figure out what. Sora stood up, it was getting dark out and he needed to get home. As he walked along the island he could swear he heard whispering, but he was alone on the island. Sora got into the small boat and rowed it back to the main island.

---

That night, while Sora was asleep in his bed, he had a very strange dream. He was standing in total darkness, yet he could see himself clearly. He looked around, there was nothing around him, but he could still hear the whispering from before.

"This is the Abyss, black space at the emptiest part of the universe. Until a while ago it was completely uninhabited, and was nothing more than a pit of death. Now creatures live here, naming themselves after their home, and they want to destroy the rest of the universe for revenge." The voice of a woman said.

"What?" Sora said. "Who are you anyways!?" He demanded.

A woman stepped forward to face Sora, and like him she was visible, due to a strange creature standing next to her. She had long brown hair with green streaks, and one blue eye and one green eye. She was wearing a long brown dress with ancient writing on it.

"I have given myself the name Alpha, and I am here to ask you a favor." She said, she spoke in a strange voice, like a younger person and an older person were speaking at the same time.

"Alright, but I'm kind of confused." Sora said. "What do you mean 'given yourself the name'? And what's that thing next to you?" He asked.

Alpha smiled thinly. "I was never born with a name, so I named myself. And this here is an Abyss, a denizen of this dark place."She spoke to Sora like he was a small child. "So will you help me? I need you to stop someone in Radiant Garden who has kidnapped a young girl. He plans on using her to gain immense power, power to destroy the universe." She said.

Sora nodded his head. "I'll help you, but I don't know if I can trust you." He stated.

Alpha once again smiled, then walked away into the darkness, once she was far enough from the Abyss she vanished from sight, leaving Sora alone with the creature. It was in the rough shape of a human, but it was a solid dark red. It had no face or ears, and flames came out from its hands, feet, elbows, knees, and some of its face. It charged at Sora, throwing balls of fire at Sora. Sora summoned his Keyblade, then deflected the fire balls. When the Abyss was close enough to him he swung his Keyblade at its face, knocking it away from Sora and onto it's back. The Abyss stood up, then raised its hands into the air and created a huge fireball above its head. The Abyss made a strange sound, that Sora believed was a laugh, before throwing the fireball at Sora. It came faster than the others, hitting Sora straight in the gut. He was burned, but a Cure spell fixed that. He stood up, a little dizzy, then ran at the Abyss, jumped high into the air and brought Keyblade onto its head. It stood perfectly still for a moment, then exploded into a small burst of fire before disappearing completely.

After the Abyss died Sora awoke from his dream. It was 5:30 in the morning, and the sky was a very light blue, although the sun wasn't out, making it a little strange but peaceful looking. Sora got out of bed, took a shower, changed clothes, and brushed his teeth before leaving his house to go find Riku and Kairi.

---

When Sora finally found his friends they had took their boats back to the Playground Island and Sora told them about his dream.

"I think we should go to Radiant Garden, but we don't have a Gummi Ship." Sora said.

Sora thought he heard Alpha sigh, then a large panel of blue light appeared in front of the trio.

"What is that?" Riku questioned, staring at the blue light.

"I think Alpha created it." Sora said. "I heard her somewhere." He explained.

Sora then touched the blue light, his finger went straight into it. He pulled his finger out then stuck his head through slightly. On the other side he saw Radiant Garden.

"Alright Riku, let's go!" Sora said cheerfully. Riku prepared to walk into the window, but Kairi stopped him.

"Wait! Whenever you guys go somewhere you leave me behind and I always need to be saved. This time I'm going with you." Kairi said.

"Kairi, if you go you'll get hurt, and I want to stop that from happening." Sora said.

"She can come, I know you want her to." Riku said to Sora. Sora blushed slightly. "Here." Riku said to Kairi, then gave her the Flower Keyblade. Kairi took the Keyblade, then stepped through the panel, followed by Sora and Riku.

End of Chapter 1

VS: So sorry if the character's are a bit out of character. And even if the story sucks please tell me where I can improve instead of flaming or ignoring me.


	3. Omega

VS: I apologize if the characters are a bit out of character.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I only own my Ocs.

Chapter 3, Omega:

After walking through the panel of light Sora, Riku, and Kairi found themselves in Radiant Garden. Currently they were searching for Leon to ask if there had been any kidnappings recently, since Alpha, a mysterious woman in Sora's dream, told them to stop a kidnapper. Finally, after walking around for an hour the group finally found Leon, who was sitting against a wall of a building, Cloud was standing next to him.

"Leon, Cloud! We need to talk to you!" Sora said, running towards them as soon as he saw them.

"Sora? How'd you guys get here?" Leon asked.

"This strange panel of light appeared in front of us and took us here. It's kind of complicated, a woman appeared in my dreams and told me to come here to stop a kidnapper. I think she created the panel, but I have no idea how." Sora explained to Leon.

"If you came to stop a kidnapping then you're too late." Cloud said, "There was a man who came here last night, he destroyed half of a building, fought Leon and me, and kidnapped a young girl." He explained. "You could look for him, but by now he probably left."

After Cloud finished his sentence there was a flash of purple lightning in front of the group of five, and a man appeared. He was a bit taller than Riku, and he had stringy black hair, red eyes, and sickly pale skin. He was wearing a strange mask that covered the top half of his face, it looked like a skull face, and there were large devil horns sticking out of the sides. He was also wearing a dark purple shirt, grey pants, and a purple robe with a silver stripe going down the middle as a cape. He was wearing two skull shaped shoulder pads with horns sticking out of them and silver gauntlets for armor.

"Coming after me would be a bad decision." The man said. "Alpha's a fool who needs pawns to do her dirty work."

"You're the man from last night." Cloud said coldly, drawing his Buster Blade. "Where's the girl?" He asked.

"She's with my minions." Omega said to Cloud. Don't try and stop me, I'll kill you and everyone close to you." The man said to Sora, Riku, and Kairi. "Now then, I'll be leaving this miserable world." The man looked around at the group, he stared at Sora and Riku the longest, then disappeared in another flash of purple lightning.

"That guy was a jerk." Riku commented.

In the distance Leon saw what looked like a pirate ship leaving Radiant Garden. 'Sora, if you want to follow that guy I saw him leave in a pirate ship. If you hurry you can catch him, Cid could lend you a Gummi Ship." Leon said.

"Thanks, we should go save that girl from that creep." Kairi said, and she left with Sora and Riku to look for Cid.

---

Omega was standing in front of a large wooden, pirate boat, the deck was covered in Abyss, Nobodies, and Heartless. Omega was currently at the landing strip for Gummi Ships in Radiant Garden.* Unknown to Omega there was a boy who was Sora's age watching him from behind a building. The boy had brown hair with black streaks in it, and green eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt, a black jacket, jeans, and black and red shoes.

"Bastard." The boy commented when he saw Omega walking aboard the pirate ship.

As soon as the pirate ship started to fly off the boy ran from his hiding spot, pulled out his scythe and jumped at the bottom of the ship. Once the boy was close enough to the ship he stabbed into the ship with his scythe and latched onto the ship. The boy then used a fire spell on the boat so that there was a hole large enough for him to fit into. The boy climbed into the ship, then pulled out his scythe and looked around the room. It was a storage room from the looks of it, there were crates and barrels all over the room.

The boy prepared to leave through the only room, but three of the barrels stood up. Before they could attack him the boy slashed through them both vertically, destroying them.

"Too easy." The boy said to himself before walking out of the room. The boy walked through the hallway of the ship, he was close to the bottom, most rooms he checked were either storage rooms, or contained dark blue portals on the floor, walls, or ceiling. Matt was going to investigate the portals when he first saw them, but when he saw a Shadow Heartless come out of the portal he assumed that they were portals to the Dark Realm.**

After walking through the hallway, the boy, named Matt, reached a staircase. Matt walked up to the next floor, and waiting for him was a humanoid, solid-yellow colored creature with no features and sparks emanating randomly from its body. The creature charged at Matt and tried to punch him in the face with an electric charged fist. Matt ducked under the fist and stabbed the Lightning Abyss with the tip of the scythe. The Abyss didn't notice the scythe, and instead brought its fist together and prepared to strike Matt on the head. Matt rolled out of the way, then grabbed his scythe out from the Abyss and chopped down on its arm, slicing it off. The Abyss let out a strange sound that sounded like a shriek, then punched Matt in the face with its electric-charged fist, sending him staggering backwards. Matt charged at the Abyss and prepared to slice its head off, but the Abyss blocked his scythe with its only arm, leaving it open to a punch to the gut by Matt, making it drop its arm. Since the Abyss was defenseless Matt sliced through its neck, beheading and killing it.

After killing the Abyss Matt kept walking, looking for the girl that Omega had kidnapped.

---

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were flying after the pirate ship Omega left in, they had borrowed a ship from Cid, and had been following Omega for about an hour.

"Where's he going anyways?" Sora asked. Riku and Kairi both shrugged, but then the pirate ship halted.

"He stopped!" Sora exclaimed. "Do you think it's a trap?" He asked his friends.

"Probably, but we can get through whatever he has planned." Riku said.

Sora prepared to fly onto the deck of the pirate ship, but it suddenly turned and headed towards a nearby world.

"I guess not." Riku said.

Their Gummi Ship followed the pirate ship onto the nearby world, which appeared to be a suburban town.

---

Sora, Riku, and Kairi landed on the world, and started to look around. The first thing that Riku and Sora noticed was that the buildings and people were huge, much bigger than them.

Kairi giggled, then pointed at Sora and Riku. "You two look ridiculous." She told them.

Sora and Riku looked down, Sora's skin now appeared to be made of plastic, and his clothes appeared to be made of cheap cloth. Riku however, was completely plastic, and wasn't wearing any clothes, instead they were painted on him. Kairi looked like a doll, skin made out of cloth, clothes similar to Sora.

"Are we…Toys?" Sora asked aloud.

_Eight building blocks with the words "Toy World" fall down._

_*I'm not entirely sure where Gummi Ships park._

_**Dark Realm, Dark World, wherever Pureblood Heartless come from._

VS: So, I'm only going to do world titles for worlds that don't already have them, please Read and Review.


	4. Saving Private Buzz

VS: Alright, third chapter and still no reviews! Woo hoo! Once again, if someone can tell me if the characters are out of character please do.

Chapter 3, Saving Private Buzz

Sora, Riku, and Kairi all looked at their new toy forms, Kairi was a doll, Sora was an older toy, and Riku was an action figure.

"I guess we should start looking for Omega." Kairi said, trying to get used to her new form.

Both Kairi and Riku were still trying to get used to the change in form, Sora had learnt the quickest because he was used to changing form. While Kairi was walking and Riku tripped, and Sora stopped Kairi from falling, leaving Riku on the floor.

"Thanks Sora." Kairi said.

Sora started laughing at Riku, who had a hard time standing up again.

"Be quiet Sora, you only saved Kairi because you like her!" Riku said.

"Shut up Riku!" Sora replied. If Sora had real skin he would be blushing.

While Sora and Riku were arguing a toy-man ran towards the group of three. The man looked like a cowboy with a string on his back.

"Run away!" The man shouted, he didn't stop, just kept running.

Sora turned to see what the cowboy was running from and saw six Heartless, they appeared to be large, creepy-clown marionettes, big orange hair, rainbow suspenders, make-up, and creepy smiles. The Heartless emblem was a part of their suspenders. Following them was a fire Abyss.

"I'm guessing that's an Abyss?" Riku asked Sora.

"Yeah, so be careful." Sora replied.

The clowns attacked first, two of them attacked Riku, but he jumped into the air and landed onto one of their backs. The other tried to knock him off, but Riku jumped out of the way, making it hit the other Heartless. While he was falling Riku positioned himself above the Heartless and stabbed it in the head, killing it. The other Heartless tried punching him but Riku cut its hand off, and then stabbed it in the chest.

Kairi had to fight two Marionettes and the Abyss. One Marionette was holding her up in the air, while the fire Abyss was preparing a large fireball. Kairi spun around in the hand of the Marionette with the Keyblade in her hand, destroying the Marionette's hand. Kairi jumped onto the Marionette's arm, then ran up to its shoulder and chopped its face in half horizontally, destroying it. Kairi landed, and barely deflected the fireball thrown by the Abyss.

"Freeze!" Kairi shouted, sending a Blizzaga spell at the Abyss and freezing it.

Kairi ran towards the Abyss and brought her Keyblade down on it, shattering and destroying it. Kairi was sent backwards when the Marionette punched her. Kairi stood up, and then ran towards the Marionette, which was standing by the street. Kairi jumped up and smacked the Marionette into an oncoming truck, completely destroying it.

Sora was not handling his two Marionettes as well. He was only defending, not attacking, and the Marionettes were pushing him into the street. Once Kairi and Riku finished off their Marionettes they went to help Sora.

Riku jumped into the air, dodged the fist of one of the Marionettes, and then beheaded it. Kari was hit by the other Marionette, but she managed to get onto its back and use it strings to tie it up. Sora jumped into the air and sliced through the Marionette's head vertically.

"Why didn't you fight?" Riku asked Sora.

"Umm…I'm scared of clowns." Sora admitted. Again, if he had skin it'd be red.

"It's okay." Kairi said to cheer up Sora.

"Thanks…" Sora replied.

Riku meanwhile was trying not to laugh, and Kairi was glaring at him.

The cowboy from earlier had turned around and watched the entire fight.

"You guys defeated those things? Can you help me then?" He asked the group.

"Sure!" Sora said before Riku could say no.

"Thank you, my name is Woody." The cowboy, Woody, said.

"I'm Sora, that's Kairi" Sora pointed to Kairi, "and that's Riku." Sora pointed at Riku.

Kairi smiled sweetly while Riku was a little unhappy.

"So what do you need help with?" Kairi asked Woody.

"Well, I accidentally let a psychotic kid get his hands on someone named Buzz. You see, I live in the room of a kid named Andy with other toys. Everything was going great until Buzz Lightyear came along. He started showing me up, and I accidentally let a kid named Sid, who destroys toys for fun, get his hands on him." Woody explained. "I tried going into his house, but this weird guy came up to me, he was purple and armored. He summoned those creatures to attack me."

"That sounds like Omega." Riku said.

---

The group of four entered a black, run-down house which belonged to Sid's family. A big dog attacked them.

"Run!" Sora said.

They all ran away from the dog, up the stairs towards a room. The dog snapped at Woody and caught him by the string, then tossed him up into the air and prepared to eat him. Kairi jumped into the air to save Woody, but the dog caught her instead.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted.

Sora used Strike Raid on the dog, hitting it in the nose and making it drop Kairi. Sora ran over to Kairi and picked her up, then ran towards the door with Woody and Riku.

"Thanks…" Kairi said, the thread that made up her face turned a little red.

After everyone was in the room Woody used his string as a lasso to latch onto the doorknob and close the door before the dog could get in. Sora and the group looked around the bedroom, there were posters of various metal bands in the black room, and a home-made rocket kit on a table. There were various toy parts scattered about the room. Standing on top of the kit was Omega.

"I see you followed me." Omega said coldly. "I normally wouldn't interfere with insignificant worlds like this, but it's going to be easy enough to devour its heart, and there are sacrifices necessary." He said, seemingly to himself. "No matter, I can't let you get in the way. Prepare to die!"

Omega raised his hand, and a black heart appeared in the sky. The toy parts floated into the air and surrounded the heart, forming a tower of various toy parts, with two claws, four legs, and one red eye. The Toy Spire swung one of its claws, hitting Riku into the wall, then picked up Sora with the other claw. The Toy Spire then squeezed Sora, trying to suffocate him, but the Keyblader was able to break free, but fell to the floor. Sora pointed his Keyblade at the Toy Spire, a ball of light formed at the tip of his Keyblade and hit the giant heartless knocking out several toy pieces. The toy pieces formed a humanoid shape, which grabbed Kairi and jumped back into the Toy Spire.

Riku got up and used a Dark Aura on one of the Toy Spire's legs, destroying it and causing the Toy Spire to trip. Kairi was being hit by several of the toy pieces that made up the Toy Spire, but she got onto its outer body and climbed up to its head, then started hitting it in the head. Sora used Strike Raid on one of the Toy Spire's arms, knocking it off of its body. Sora ran over to the fallen arm and stabbed down, destroying the arm.

Woody had been watching the fight the entire time. He ran forward, then used his string as a rope to latch onto the Toy Spire's arm and swung onto it. He used his rope again to latch onto the top of the Toy Spire's head, then pulled himself to the top of its head while it was being distracted by Sora and his friends. Woody was now on top of the Toy Spire, his string was still hooked onto one of the toy pieces that made up its head, and he was above its glowing red eye. Woody jumped off of the Toy Spire's head, then steadied himself and swung forward and kicked the Toy Spire in the eye.* The Toy Spire fell to the floor, Toy Pieces fell off until it was nothing but a black heart. Kairi landed on the ground hard and broke her arm. Sora hit the dark heart with his Keyblade, purifying the heart and sending it away.

"Curaga!" Riku said, curing Kairi.

"Nice job Woody." Sora said.

---

Outside, Sid was strapping a purple, green, and white astronaut toy to a rocket. Omega appeared in a purple flash in front of Sid, floating in front of his chest.

"A floating toy?" Sid asked, sounding scared.

Omega touched Sid on the chest, darkness surrounded him. Just then Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Woody emerged onto the lawn where the rocket and the astronaut.

"Buzz! Hang on we'll help you!" Woody shouted.

Sora and his friends seemed more focused on Sid, who was becoming a Heartless.

"What this boy didn't know was every toy he blew up had a heart. Now he'll become a powerful Heartless, he has to pay for his sins." Omega said.

Sid transformed into a Behemoth Heartless. Unlike the Abyss and Marionette Heartless, this was a normal sized Behemoth. Since the Behemoth were already huge it was much bigger than Sora, Riku, Kairi, Woody, and Buzz. The Behemoth raised one claw and swung at the group of five, knocking them into the fence. Omega stood on the shoulder of the Behemoth.

"Let's go take the heart of this world, kill anyone who stands in our way." Omega said.

The Behemoth started walking in a different direction leaving the group trapped under the remains of the fence.

_VS: And that ends another chapter, please, please review._ _O, and I've decided to do Journal entries for new characters and monsters._

*I thought of the Indianna Jones song for this part.

Alpha

A mysterious woman who appeared in Sora's dream. She had control over Abyss, and seems to want to help Sora. Omega hates her.

Abyss

Creatures from the darkest depths of the universe. Most of them are humanoid and master of a single element, while others take on more advanced forms, and others take on human forms. Their goals are unknown, and the more advanced ones have an emblem of a rigid black spire.

Fire Abyss

Basic Abyss who mastered the element of fire. They are humanoid and have random patches of fire on them. They have no faces and are a solid red color.

Omega

A mysterious man who kidnapped a girl from Radiant Garden. He hates all living beings, including Alpha. He can control Abyss and turn people into Heartless.

Lightning Abyss

Similar to Fire Abyss, except they are yellow and control lightning.

Marionettes

Heartless made from the hearts of toys. They appear to be large creepy-clown marionettes.


	5. Pizza Planet

_VS: Another chapter and I've got nothing interesting to say. Oh yeah, if I have no reviews by Chapter 10 I'm going to give up on this story, so please review._

Chapter 4, Pizza Planet:

Kairi stood up first, followed by Sora, Riku, Buzz, and then Woody.

"What the heck was that!?" Buzz asked the group.

"That was a Heartless; they're creatures of darkness made from people's hearts." Riku explained. "Sora's already fought against them to save the universe, twice."

"We need to stop that Heartless; it's probably going after the Keyhole." Sora said.

Without giving anyone time to respond Sora ran through the remains of the fence towards the street. There had been a trail of mayhem that the Behemoth left, so Sora and the group had no problem tracking the Behemoth.

"This is taking too long." Riku said. The keyblader looked around, he saw a Moving Van passing them. "I have an idea." He said.

Riku grabbed Woody's string and used it to latch onto the back of the truck, bringing him and Woody with it.

"What about us!?" Kairi shouted.

Riku was too far away too be heard by Sora, Kairi, or Buzz, so he pointed at Buzz and the rocket on his back. Sora got the idea, so he shot a fire spell at the wick, starting the rocket. Sora and Kairi held onto the astronaut toy tightly, and then waited until the rocket finally took off.

"To infinity and beyond!" Buzz shouted, which confused Sora and Kairi.

Sora didn't care too much about flying, he had already done it in Neverland, but he realized this was the first time for Kairi.

"So Kairi, what do you think about flying?" Sora asked Kairi.

Kairi didn't answer, because she had her eyes tightly shut and she looked scared.

Once the rocket was over the truck that Riku and Woody were on, Sora used his Keyblade to cut the rope that held Buzz to the rocket, sending the group of three falling on top of the truck. Unfortunately they were 17 feet over the truck, and the fall rendered them unconscious. Riku and Woody climbed to the top of the truck to check on his friends.

"Are you guys okay?" Riku asked, trying to wake them up by shaking them.

Kairi was the first to wake up, then Sora, and finally Buzz.

"Woo! That was fun!" Buzz said. "That was the first time I've really flown."

"Where's the Behemoth?" Kairi asked.

"We're still not there yet." Riku said.

The truck kept moving, not noticing or caring about what happened. Finally, after driving for a little while the truck was about to turn away from the Behemoth tracks.

"JUMP!" Sora shouted before jumping off the truck, followed by Riku, Kairi, Buzz and Woody.

The group of five kept walking, following the tracks. Surprisingly there weren't any Heartless or Abyss. After walking for a little while the group finally reached the place where the tracks ended. In front of them was a large, futuristic looking building with an unhinged sign that read "Pizza Planet" above a large hole in the building.

"We lost it." Sora said, earning an angry glare from Riku.

Despite Sora's stupidity the rest of the group kept walking, and went into the Pizza Planet. Inside they saw screaming parents hiding their children from a rampaging Behemoth, Omega was on top of its shoulder. Around the equally futuristic-looking room various games were strewn across the floor. One game was still in perfect condition, a claw game, Sora hated those games. A long time ago, he was at the Destiny Island's carnival and tried to win a toy for Kairi from a claw game.

"It must be in there…" Omega said to the Behemoth.

In response the Behemoth roared, then swiped its claw through the glass of the claw game, causing all of the alien toys inside to spill all over the floor. At the bottom of the claw game was a keyhole, which Omega knew was the world's Keyhole. Omega raised his hand, a few dark blue portals opened up by the Keyhole that summoned several Neoshadow Heartless.

"Buzz, Woody, Kairi, you three defend the Keyhole from those Heartless, me and Riku will take care of the Behemoth." Sora said, before he ran towards the Behemoth, followed by Riku.

Buzz picked up a thin piece of glass that was the size of a sword to defend himself and fight the Heartless, then he Woody, and Kairi, climbed up the claw machine. Sora and Riku reached the large Behemoth. With their small size Sora and Riku were now the size of the Behemoth's toe-nails.

"Alright, I hope you have a plan, because I have no idea how we're going to kill this thing." Riku said.

"Relax, all we have to do is attack its weak point." Sora said, trying to reassure Riku.

"Which is?" Riku asked.

"It's horn." Sora said.

Sora climbed onto its toe, then started climbing its leg by using his Keyblade to stab into the Behemoth's leg, then jumped into the air and stabbed into a higher part of the Behemoth's leg. Riku on the other hand, had climbed up the Behemoth's crouched hind legs and got onto its back, then ran up its back towards its head. Sora reached the top of the Behemoth's head, and ran towards its horn and started slashing it. Omega saw Riku and Sora, so he summoned more Neoshadows onto the Behemoth's back, three blocked Riku, while four were distracting Sora from the Behemoth's horn.

Kairi, Buzz, and Woody had an easier time defending the Keyhole. Buzz stabbed the Heartless while Woody used his string as a lasso to bring the Heartless close to them, then throw them off the claw-machine; when they landed they became puddles of darkness. Kairi summoned her flower Keyblade and killed several Heartless, but they kept coming out of the portal. One Neoshadow came up as a shadow behind Buzz, then rose up and attempted to throw Buzz off of the claw machine. Woody used his string to grab onto Buzz's foot, then threw him at the Neoshadow that threw him.

The three Neoshadows jumped at Riku, he stabbed one in the heart, then punched it in the face, destroying it. Riku used Dark Aura on a the second Neoshadow, killing it. The third Neoshadow managed to tackle Riku to the ground and started clawing at his face. Riku bashed the Neoshadow in the head, knocking it off of him, then stabbed it, finishing it off.

Sora was having a hard time fighting the Behemoth and the four Neoshadows. He destroyed two of the Neoshadows, but the other two snuck up from behind him and picked him up. Woody looked up, the Neoshadows were about to impale Sora onto the Behemoth's horn.* Woody jumped into the air and used his string to grab onto the Behemoth's horn, and swung into the air.** Woody swung up and kicked the Neoshadows off of the Behemoth, and grabbed Sora.

"Sora!"

"Woody!"

Woody swung around in circles while Sora threw his Keyblade at the Behemoth's horn. Finally they swung back and swung staright at the Behemoth's horn. Sora pointed his Keyblade at the horn, stabbing into it, destroying the Behemoth.

While this was happening Riku had been fighting Omega. Omega had been using his lance-blade to push Riku back. Omega raised his blade into the air and brought it down on Riku. Riku blocked with Way to Dawn, but Omega used the energy crescents to hit Riku in the stomach. Omega punched Riku in the face, knocking him onto the ground. Omega prepared to finish off Riku, but the Behemoth was destroyed, and Omega fell to the ground, along with Riku, Sora, and Woody.

Omega stood up, then started walking away.

"It doesn't matter, this world is already insignificant enough. Have fun with your miserable existences." He said, the dark blue portals closed as he left.

---

Sora, Kairi, and Riku were preparing to leave on their Gummi Ship.

"Sorry about all the trouble Omega caused you." Kairi said to Buzz and Woody.

"It's okay, you helped us out." Woody said.

"Well, we're going to keep following Omega. He's going to do this to other worlds." Sora explained.

After saying their goodbyes the group of three left.

_*Kinda graphic huh?_

_**So yeah, Woody is using his thread as an extension of his string._

_VS: So yeah, the fourth chapter, six more chapters until I stop writing. Anyways, the Toy Story world is over. Please, please, please review. Sorry, but it's really discouraging._


	6. Aboard the Gummi Ship

_VS: Alright, still n reviews, but more people like my story so I'll continue for a little while._

Chapter 5, Aboard the Gummi Ship:

"Alright, I can do this, and I can do it without getting burnt…" Riku said to himself.

He was standing in the kitchen of the Gummi Ship he, Kairi, and Sora had been given by Cid. They had the autopilot follow Omega's ship, so no one needed to drive. Tonight it was Riku's turn to make dinner again, and every time he used the oven he got burnt, he blamed the thin oven mitts. Riku stared at the oven mitts for a little while, waiting for the mozzarella sticks in the oven to finish.

"I only really need one hand to get the tray…" Riku put both of the oven mitts on one hand. "Groovy." He said.*

Riku opened up the oven.

---

Sora and Kairi were sitting in the control room while Riku was making dinner, they had nothing to do.

"So you've flown like that before?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, in a world called Neverland, Riku was there, and so were you…" Sora said, remembering that Kairi didn't have a heart then.

"That was when…" Kairi said sadly.

"Yeah…" Sora's tone was equally somber.

"Well it's okay, because I'm back now. And I'm not letting you and Riku go off alone again." Kairi said, trying to cheer Sora up.

"I'm really glad you came with." Sora said.

Sora Kairi smiled at each other, there was an akward silence and they started to move closer together.

"Dinner's ready!" Riku shouted, ruining what could've been a romantic moment.

Riku stepped through the door, half of his face was red and black, it looked very painful.

"What happened to you?" Sora asked, before poking the burn on Riku's face for revenge.

"Ow! That oven is pure evil." Riku complained.

"Cure!" Kairi said, curing the burnt side of Riku's face.

---

Omega was driving through space in his pirate ship, heading towards his laboratory, which was very far away from Radiant Garden.

"Hello Omega. If you plan on coming back then you better explain why you left." A voice said on a receiver. "And I'm in need of a sacrifice."

"You'll know soon **Edge**." Omega said Edge spitefully. "I'm bringing a girl with me, she's important to my plans." He explained.

"That's Lord Edge to you. Didn't your father teach you any manners?" This earned a hateful glare from Omega. "She better not get in the way of my plans…" And with that Lord Edge stopped speaking to Omega.

"Hehe, he was rude." The voice of Hades said. "What's a guy like you doing working for a jerk like him?" Hades asked.

"What do you want?" Omega asked.

"You get straight to the point huh? Well I want one of those hearts, and I can take care of the Keybladers for you." Hades said.

"You're well informed… Very well, I'll bring you the Keybladers and the heart." Omega said.

_*True story._

_VS: I apologize for that, I was in a hurry._

Buzz Lightyear

An action figure who believed he was really an astronaut superhero. Woody got jealous of him and let a kid named Sid get him Buzz first appeared in Toy Story.

Woody

A cowboy toy owned by a boy named Andy. He was a nice guy, but he got jealous of Buzz and let Sid get him. He had to save him so his friends didn't want to kill him, and he befriended Buzz. Woody first appeared in the movie Toy Story.

Toy Spire

A special Heartless created from toy parts and a heart of darkness. It was created by Omega to kill Sora and his gang.


	7. Dario

_VS: Alright, nothing interesting to say._

Chapter 6, Dario

Sora, Kairi, and Riku landed in Olympus Coliseum, they had followed Omega there.

"Hello Sora, and…" Hercules said.

"Kairi, nice to meet you."

"Riku."

"Well nice to meet you." Hercules said.

"Hercules, have you seen a large pirate ship? Or a man wearing purple and silver?" Sora asked.

"I did see a man wearing some weird armor walk into the Underworld; he was holding some black heart thing in a jar." Hercules said.

"Thanks." Sora said, before he walked towards the Underworld, followed cautiously by Kairi and Riku.

---

Meanwhile, in the Underworld, Omega and Hades were talking. Omega was holding a jar with a black heart inside it.

"So, that's a Dark Heart? What do you want in exchange?" Hades asked.

"I want Sora and Riku dead. While they live I can't…" Omega realized there was no benefit in telling Hades his plans.

"Well with that heart I can kill them." Hades said.

"Hmm…" Omega had seen Sora's group kill the Toy Spire. "What do you plan on using the heart with anyways?" Omega asked.

"This." Hades replied. Hades pointed at the ground, a large cauldron filled with what appeared to be the souls of the dead appeared in front of him.

"Well you may have the heart, and take them too." Omega handed Hades the heart in the jar, then some Heartless and Abyss appeared.

"Alright thanks. Want to stick around and watch them die?" Hades asked.

"No, I have plans." Omega said, then he disappeared in a flash of purple lightning.

"Wow, what a creep. Oh well, I got what I need." Hades said.

Hades opened the jar and dropped the heart into the cauldron, the souls rose up into the form of a large man, bigger than Cerberus, without a neck, his body was a mix of souls, and his face was larger than the others, and blue instead of the white souls. His stomach was glowing blue.

---

Sora and the group walked into the Underworld.

"This place is creepy." Kairi said.

"If this is the Underworld shouldn't we be…Dead?" Riku asked Sora.

Before Sora could answer a lightning ball flew by his head. Sora, Kairi, and Riku saw six Abyss, three of them were Lightning Abyss, solid-yellow with sparks covering their bodies, while the other three were solid-blue colored with ice covering various parts of their body, they looked wet, and they had no features like most Abyss. Behind them was a large, purple-skinned, muscular monster wearing torn shorts and an executioner's hat with two horns sticking out of it. It was carrying an executioner's axe, and there was a rigid black spiral on its chest.

One Ice Abyss charged at Sora and punched him, freezing him in a block of ice. Kairi summoned her Flower Keyblade(1) and hit the Abyss from behind. The Abyss turned around and tried to freeze Kairi, but she dodged and stabbed the Abyss in the stomach. Riku summoned Way to Dawn and smashed the ice around Sora. Sora raised his Keyblade and pointed its tip at one of the Lightning Abyss, and a ball of light shot from the tip and hit the Abyss in the head, destroying it.

Riku ran at one of the other Ice Abyss and swung his Keyblade at its head. The Abyss ducked, then punched Riku in the gut. Riku clutched his stomach, and his hands were frozen onto his stomach. The Abyss created a ball of water and ice and smashed it down on Riku's head. Riku fell to the floor, his head was freezing cold and started to turn to ice.

Kairi had been fighting the Ice Abyss that froze Sora, she sliced off one of its arm, but the arm flailed around and grabbed Kairi's leg, freezing it. The Abyss reared its fist back, preparing to punch Kairi in the face and finish her off. Kairi couldn't dodge the Abyss' fist, so she fell to the floor to duck, then chopped its legs off. The Abyss fell to the floor, it was now a torso with a head and one arm. Kairi meanwhile, had been frozen from the waist down in a bent over position.

Riku woke up from unconsciousness, part of his head was frozen. "Sora, you should be mad, your girlfriend is bent over for that Abyss."(2) He said before his head was frozen.

Sora and Kairi's faces both turned red.

"SHUT UP!" They both shouted at Riku.

The Abyss that Kairi was fighting had done a hand stand, then froze its fingers onto the ground, then the bottom of its torso turned into a large blade of ice. The Abyss started spinning around, cutting Kairi's face as it did so. Sora pointed his Keyblade at the Abyss fighting Kairi, trying to shoot another ball of light. To his disappointment nothing came, so he used a Firaga spell, which destroyed the Abyss. The ice around Kairi melted, and she stood up straight.

"Thanks." She said to Sora.

Meanwhile, Riku had been fighting the second Ice Abyss the best he could with a frozen head. He raised his Keyblade and a ball of darkness hit the Ice Abyss in the chest, blowing a hole through it and destroying it. The remaining Abyss, the Executioner, Ice Abyss, and two Lightning Abyss, turned to face the group of three; the ice on Riku's head had melted. The two Lightning Abyss raised their arms, a large lightning ball formed between them, then the Executioner switched his axe around in his hand so the flat of the blade was facing the lightning ball and then swung the axe at the ball.

The lightning ball seemed to be aimed at Sora and Riku, because it hit them and not Kairi. The Ice Abyss threw a ball of ice at Kairi, but she sliced through it. Sora and Riku were knocked back by the lightning ball, but they got up and ran towards the Abyss. Kairi felt a weird power in her, she raised her Keyblade and a gray beam shot towards the Ice Abyss. The Abyss paused for a moment, before turning towards one of the Lightning Abyss, freezing its arms and legs, then raised it by its throat and threw it off a path in the Underworld. The Ice Abyss then jumped off into the depths of the Underworld itself.

Riku slashed at the Lightning Abyss' chest, creating a deep gash. The Abyss shocked Riku, but he recovered and stabbed the Abyss in the face, destroying it. Sora swung his Keyblade at the Executioner, hitting it in the stomach. The Executioner was unphased, and swung its axe at Sora. Sora tried to defend himself, but the axe knocked him over. The Executioner raised its axe to swing down on and kill Sora, but stopped suddenly.

"Looks like you could use some help." An unfamiliar voice said.

One of the Executioner's arms was chopped off, causing the axe to fall to the ground. A young man walked in front of the Abyss, he was in his twenties, he had blonde hair, and silver armor, a green cape, and he was carrying a sword.

"My name is Dario." The man said to the group.

The Executioner left its axe on the ground and tried to punch Dario. Dario was hit, but seemed unphased. Dario jumped in the air and cut the Executioner, creating a deep gash in its stomach. The Executioner grabbed Dario, raised him into the air, then threw him to the floor and stepped on him. Dario chopped the Executioner's foot off, then stood up.

"This is getting annoying." Dario said.

Dario jumped into the air and stabbed his sword into the Executioner's head, then landed. A lightning bolt hit the sword and killed the Executioner. Dario turned to face the group, who were awestruck.

"It looked like you needed help. Anyways, my name is Dario, nice to meet all of you." Dario said.

"I'm Sora, nice to meet you." Sora said, he shook Dario's hand and smiled.

"I'm Riku." Riku said.

"And I'm Kairi." She said.

"So how did you three die?" Dario asked them.

"We didn't die. We came here to look for this creep named Omega." Riku said.

"Well, I've got nothing to do. I'll help you find this Omega guy." Dario said.

---

"So Dario, how did you die?" Sora asked.

The group of four were walking through the Underworld, looking for Omega.

"Well, I used to lead a military group called the Acacia Dragoons, we were sent to a place called the Island of the Damned to look for a cursed sword called the Masamune. My friend Karsh and I found the blade, but it possessed me, and Karsh was forced to kill me." Dario explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kairi said.

"It's okay, it'd be better than turning evil and killing my friends." Dario said.

_I have no idea what it's called, if anyone could tell me or give a name for it, it would be appreciated._

_I couldn't resist._

Dario

Former leader of the Acacia Dragoons, Dario was married to a young woman named Riddel, and he had a little brother named Glenn. When Dario was sent to find Masamune the Cursed Blade it possessed him, and he was killed by his best friend Karsh. He may still be alive in another dimension. Dario first appeared in Chrono Cross.

Ice Abyss

Solid blue-colored Abyss that have mastered the element of ice. They freeze their opponents in fights, and can make weapons out of ice.

Executioners

Large, purple Abyss bearing the Abyss logo, they rely more on brawn and their large axes than magic like most Abyss.

_VS: And so ends another chapter, I do not own Chrono Cross either. Please Review._


	8. Souls of the Dead

_VS: Alright, so I couldn't think of cool dead FF character, so I decided to use (in my opinion) the hardest boss in all of gaming: Dario. For those of you who haven't played Chrono Cross or hate the game for whatever reason, don't worry about it._

Chapter 7, Souls of the Dead:

Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Dario were walking through the Underworld, they had been searching for Omega.

"Do you know where we are?" Riku asked Sora.

"Yeah…" Sora looked around.

"Are you sure about that?" the voice of Hades asked.

Sora saw the God of the Underworld standing in front of them,.

"Hades…We don't want any trouble, we're here for a guy named Omega." Sora said.

"Omega…Creepy guy, wearing skull armor and purple and silver?" Hades asked.

"Yeah. Do you know where he is?" Sora asked.

"No, but he did come by here, and he wanted two things: You and Riku dead, and the Princess alive." Hades said.

Hades snapped his fingers, there was some strange moaning, and the earth shook a little. A large monster made of hundreds of screaming souls walked forward, it was humanoid, didn't have a neck, and its face was larger than the souls that it consisted of. Its face and stomach were glowing blue.

"He gave this to me as a present, I call it the Dead Head." Hades said.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku summoned their Keyblades, and Dario drew his sword.

The Dead Head charged at the group, a ball of blue energy formed in its right hand, and it smashed its fist down onto the group. Sora and Kairi dodged, but Dario and Riku were hit; Dario seemed like he could keep fighting, but Riku was out. Dario cut the Dead Head's arm off, but the souls flew into the air, and a blue glow pulled them back onto the Dead Head, reforming the arm.

"Damn, well, this is going to be hard." Dario said.

Sora jumped into the air and stabbed the Dead Head in the back. It roared, and then reared back, throwing Sora off of it. Kairi used Strike Raid, cutting a hole straight through the Dead Head's chest. Kairi's Keyblade flew right over Sora's head, so he jumped into the air, caught her Keyblade, and jumped up again, this time he spun through the air and chopped off both of the Dead Head's arms. The souls once again reformed as arms, but the time in between had given Dario time to stab it in the face.

The Dead Head once again roared, when its arms reformed it punched Dario, sending him flying backwards.

"Freeze!" Sora shouted, a ball of ice hit the Dead Head in the legs, freezing it to the ground.

The Dead Head floated into the air, its waist looked like ghosts in movies, and smashed its frozen legs, destroying them.

"It's no use, we can't hurt this thing." Kairi said.

Kairi ducked under the fist of the Dead Head, which was not actually trying to kill her. Kairi raised her Keyblade, it stabbed into the souls that made up the Dead Head's arm. The Dead Head lifted its arm up, taking Kairi with it. Kairi tried to break free, but the souls grabbed her. The Dead Head threw her over at Hades, who picked her up.

"Hello there, you're coming with me." Hades said.

Hades walked away, taking Kairi with him.

The Dead Head raised its arms, a ball of light blue energy formed, in the air, and smaller blue energy balls shot out at Dario and Sora. Dario was hit by two, but by the third energy ball he swung his sword and it hit the Dead Head in the face. Sora ran at the Dead Head, getting hit by energy balls as he ran. Sora tried to stab the Dead Head in the stomach, but the souls came out and hit the Keyblade away.

"Dario! The stomach is its weakness!" Sora shouted.

Dario ran up to its stomach too, the Dead Head swung its fist at him, but he dodged. Dario tried stabbing the Dead Head, but it dodged.

"Dario!"

"Sora!"

Sora jumped backwards, Dario did the same, except he jumped left of Sora. Their blades glowed with black and white energy, and they ran and slashed through the Dead Head's stomach in an X formation. The Dead Head let out a final roar, then fell to the ground, the souls fading away as it fell.

"Ugh…" Riku moaned, clutching his head as he stood up. "Looks like you guys did it, but…Where's Kairi?" Riku asked.

"Kairi!? What happened?" Sora asked, panicked.

"Hades took her I think." Dario said.

"We have to go after her!" Sora said.

---

"Alright Princess, heres how it's going to go: I'm gonna use you to kill those two idiots Sora and Riku, and you're going to help me get more monsters from Omega." Hades said.

"No way!" Sora shouted.

"Give her to me or you die." Omega said, he appeared in a flash of purple lightning.

Hades grabbed Kairi by the throat, then dangled her over the River of Souls.

"So Omega, give me more of those Abyss and I'll kill Sora and Riku for you. Or, Sora, you and Riku could jump into this river here in her place and I'll spare her." Hades said.

Sora sighed, then his Keyblade disappeared, Riku's did too after a minute of hesitating.

"Alright." Sora said.

"Wait." Dario said.

He touched Sora's shoulder, there was a shining light, and Dario disappeared. Standing in his place was Sora, but he was now wearing Dario's armor and cape, and he was holding a red sword with his Keyblade.

Sora, in his Masamune drive, charged towards Hades, then stabbed him with the red sword. Hades staggered backwards; Sora left the sword in Hades' stomach, and used his free hand to save Kairi. Sora then pulled his sword out of Hades' stomach, the God of Death threw a fireball at the Keyblader, but he was unaffected. Sora stabbed his swords into Hades head, a lightning bolt shot into Hades' head, and he fell into the river of souls.

Sora turned around, his Keyblade and Masamune reappeared in his hnad, and he faced Omega. Sora charged at him, and Omega summoned his blade. Sora swug his blades down on Omega, but he blocked with his lance.

"This is goodbye, for now." Omega said, he disappeared in another flash of purple lightning.

Sora's Drive ended, Dario reappeared.

"Are you okay Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Yeah…" She replied.

Hades' hand grabbed the cliff over the river of souls, and he got up.

"THAT'S IT! I'M TIRED OF YOU!" He shouted, his skin turning red.

"I know what I have to do…Goodbye everyone. If you ever meet a woman named Riddel, tell her I love her." Dario said. "Oh, and I found this, you can have it." Dario put a summon charm in Sora's hand.

Before anyone could ask what he was talking about, Dario charged at the God of the Underworld, he stabbed his blade into his throat, then tackled him into the river of souls. Dario fell into the river too, but he took Hades with him.

"Well, we should probably keep looking for Omega." Sora said, he sounded sad. He examined the summon charm in his hand, it had a red ball with spikes on it.

"Yeah…" Kairi said.

_Dario's Dash and Slash and Masamune Drive._

_VS: Alright, so here's how it goes: If you guess who the charm summons you get to pick the next one, as long as they're not going to be in the story. (Characters in the next story only are alright though.)_

_So here's the hint for this summon: He's a rock and roll clown, he does a lot of cocaine.(Real appropriate for KH, I know.)_

Dead Head

A Heartless made from the souls of dead. Its only weakness is its stomach.


	9. Aliens

_VS: Alright, another new world! No guesses on the summon though._

Chapter 8, Aliens

"Sora!" A voice shouted from the communicator in Sora's Gummi Ship.

Sora ran into the control room, on the screen of the communicator was Stitch, he had an urgent look on his face.

"Sora! Need help!" Stitch shouted.

An Executioner and a few Lightning, Ice, and Fire Abyss walked up to Stitch, followed by some Invisibles and Dark Ball Heartless and Berserker Nobodies.

"We have to go to Stitch's world!" Sora shouted to Kairi and Riku. "Stitch, where's your world?" Sora asked.

"It's…" Stitch was cut off when the Executioner swung its axe.

Kairi and Riku had walked into the control room.

"What's going on now?" Riku asked while yawning.

"My friend Stitch's world is under attack!" Sora said frantically.

"Where is it?" Kairi asked, sounding a little worried.

"I don't know." Sora said.

"What about Omega?" Riku asked.

"I have an idea…" Sora said.

Sora messed with the computer for a little bit pressing buttons, until finally there was a beeping.

"Alright, the destination is set." Sora said.

"How?" Riku asked.

"I traced the call to Stitch's world." He replied.

---

After a little while of flying Sora and his group reached Stitch's world, a couple of tropical islands surrounded by the ocean.

"We're here." Sora said.

The Gummi Ship laded, Sora, Kairi, and Riku got out of the ship and started looking around.

"This reminds me of Destiny Islands." Kairi said sadly.

"SORA!" The voice of Stitch shouted.

Stitch ran over to Sora's group, followed by the Executioner, two Invisibles, and a Berserker. Stitch was carrying to laser guns in both of his hands.

"What is that?" Riku asked.

"That's Stitch." Sora said.

The two invisibles attacked Riku, but he summoned his Keyblade at foughtthem back, slashing them when they approached him. One swung its sword at him, but he blocked with his Keyblade. The Executioner attacked Sora, it swung its axe down on him, but he raised his Keyblade, then swung, barely moving its axe away from him, then he jumped into the air at hit it with a fire spell. The Executioner grabbed him from the air and threw him to the ground then swung its Keyblade down again, trying to finish off Sora. Kairi was dodging strikes from the Berserker, managing to hit it when it left an opening. Stitch blasted one of the Invisibles with his lasers, destroying it. The other Invisible turned to kill Stitch, but Riku walked up behind it and cut it in half. Sora brought his Keyblade through the Executioner's throat, it made a strange roaring sound and fell to the ground, defeated. Kairi stabbed the Berserker killing it.

"So Stitch, why did these creatures attack you?" Sora asked.

Stitch shrugged. "Maybe Gantu." He said.

"Woah! That was cool!" The voice of a young girl said.

A young girl walked out from behind a bush, she was wearing a red dress and she had black.

"Lilo? What you doing here?" Stitch asked.

"I followed you to make sure you were safe." Lilo said.

"Who are you?" Riku asked.

"I'm Lilo, I adopted Stitch." Lilo said.

"Nice to meet you." Sora said.

"Yeah, what he said." Riku said wuietly.

Kairi elbowed Riku in the stomach.

"Riku, you should be more polite." Kairi said to him. "I'm Kairi, that's Sora" Kairi pointed to Sora. "And that's Riku." She pointed to Riku.

---

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lilo, and Stitch were all sitting in Lilo's house. The lower part of the house appeared to be a normal house, while the upper part was an alien space ship.

"So what were those weapons that you used to fight those monsters? And what were those monsters?" Lilo asked excitedly.

"These are called Keyblades." Sora said, he summoned his Kingdom Key.

"And those monsters were called Heartless, Nobodies, and Abyss." Kairi said.

Riku hadn't talked much, he was unsure while they were still there while Omega was still out there.

"We're going to lose Omega." Riku asked.

"Relax, even when I don't know where people are they usually make themselves obvious through big flashy stuff."Sora said.

"If you say so…" Riku said.

Just then the front part of the house was destroyed, a large blue alien with fins on the side of his head stepped through. He was carrying a gun and a net.

"Gantu!" Stitch shouted.

"You're coming with me." The blue alien said.

Stitch growled in response, so Gantu threw the net around Lilo instead then picked her up.

"Fine, then I'll take her instead." Gantu said before walking away.

"We have to go after him!" Stitch shouted.

Stitch picked up the two lasers he had earlier, then ran in the direction Gantu had gone.

"We should probably follow him." Kairi said, and she ran after Stitch, followed by Sora and Riku.

Stitch ran after Gantu, chasing him through the island, through a town filled with confused people, then through a jungle until Gantu finally reached a large blue space-ship. Gantu raised the gun to Lilo, and stood his ground.

"Come with me or she gets it!" Gantu said to Stitch.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi finally caught up to the two aliens, then summoned their Keyblades.

"Let her go!" Sora shouted.

"Not unless Stitch comes with me." Gantu said.

"Don't do it Stitch." Lilo said.

Stitch sighed, then dropped his guns and walked towards Gantu. Gantu picked up Stitch, then dropped Lilo and his gun, and then walked into his ship.

"Oh for the love of…" Riku said in a disappointed tone.

Riku ran towards Gantu, jumped into the air, and brought his Keyblade down on the alien's head. Gantu dropped Stitch when he was hit with the Keyblade, the little blue alien ran towards Lilo, picked her up, and then ran away.

Gantu picked up his gun again and shot at Riku, the Keyblader was too fast though, and dodged. Riku hit Gantu with Dark Aura, while Sora ran forward and hit him in the legs. Kairi jumped into the air and knocked the gun out of Gantu's hand, then hit him in the shoulder. Gantu kicked Sora and Riku, then grabbed Kairi and threw her into Sora and Riku. Gantu picked up his gun, aimed at the trio, and prepared to fire until Stitch came running back and curled into a ball, then smashed into Gantu's face. Stitch grew another pair of arms, which he used to wield the lasers that he had before, and there was a small blue orbs in one of his hands. Stitch shot at Gantu, but the lasers didn't hurt Gantu very much. Sora got up and ran at Gantu, hitting him hard in his right leg, while Kairi got up and did the same to his left leg. Gantu fell back, and Stitch started shooting him in the face, knocking him back into the ship. Stitch threw the blue orb into the ship, then ordered Sora and Riku to close the doors. When Gantu got up he was inside of his ship.

"I'm leaving this world." He said, sounding defeated.

Gantu flew into the air, but once he was a good enough distance his ship exploded, Stitch was smirking.

"That was a bomb, wasn't it?" Kairi asked.

Stitch nodded happily, his second pair of arms went back into his body. Riku got up.

"Did we beat the manta ray thing?" He asked.

_VS: Alright, so that's the end for another chapter. The first three worlds weren't very plot-filled, but the next world will be._

Lilo

A young hawaiin girl who adopted Stitch, and was the only one to see the good in him. She has let other aliens live in her house, and helps Stitch look for his "cousins." Lilo first appeared in _Lilo and Stitch_.

Gantu

A large blue alien who is in charge of capturing Stitch and the other experiments, he works for Dr. Hamsterveil(sp?)

_Please Review_


	10. Calm Before the Storm

_VS: Alright, a short chapter before a big event._

Chapter 9, Calm Before the Storm:

Sora, Kairi, and Riku had been flying through space, currently Sora was trying to track Omega by going through their list of targets, which included Omega's ship and Hawaii.

"Alright, target set..." Sora said. "Wait a minute…What?" Sora stated, confused.

"What is it?" Kairi asked, she and RIku had been standing over Sora's shoulder in the control room of the Gummi Ship.

"Omega's ship is standing perfectly still." Sora said.

"It's probably a trap." Riku warned him.

"He's right." Kairi said.

"Well, we're just going to have to deal with whatever he hits us with and kick his ass!"* Sora said.

---

_Meanwhile, a half an hour earlier on Omega's Ship:_

Matt was sleeping in one of the unused bedrooms in Omega's ship, he had been going through the ship, looking for the girl that Omega had kidnapped.

"Matthew Kosik…" The voice said from Matt's door.

Matt woke up to see a person standing in the doorway, they were wearing a cloak similar to Xehanort's Heartless, but it was black instead of brown, and the lower part of their face was showing. Matt stood up, then picked his scythe up off the ground.

"Relax, I'm not working for Omega or Alpha." The cloaked figure said, they sounded very similar to Kairi.

"Who's Alpha?" Matt asked suspiciously.

"So you're not with them…" The girl said, mostly to herself. "Anyways, I can help you, and you can help me. If you destroy the engine of this ship I'll tell you where the girl you're looking for is being held."

'Why do you want the ship destroyed?" Matt asked, suspicious.

"I need the ship to stop so someone can board it." The cloaked girl replied.

Matt considered the offer for a little bit, before raising his hand.

"We have a deal." Matt said.

"Very well then, but first give me your scythe." The girl said.

"Why?" Matt asked.

Instead of responding the girl raised her right hand, purple energy swirled around, then light blue energy started swirling into it, until it took the shape of a scythe. This scythe had a platinum blade, and its staff was designed to look like two intertwining wings, a blue angel wing and a purple demonic bat wing.

"Its power will change depending on your mood." The girl said.

Matt tossed the girl his wooden scythe and she gave him the new scythe.

"Follow me." The girl said before walking out of the room.

Matt followed the cloaked girl out of the room, she led him through the hallway to a set of downward stairs. They went down the stairs, then through another hallway, until they reached a hatch in the right wall. The girl opened the hatch and turned to face Matt.

"This is where fuel is dropped inside the engine. Slide down, and when you're falling bring your scythe down on the core of the engine. I'll create a shield around you to protect you after that." The girl said.

Matt slid down the hatch, inside was a tight tube that he slid down like a slide, until he fell out. Matt was now in a large, red, metallic room, the room was red because of the fire on the floor, and there was a large, metallic, pulsating sphere in the middle of the room. Matt tried to fall towards the object then swung his scythe down, to his surprise he barely hit the sphere. He was now dangling barely above the flames, his feet were getting burnt, and he was being kept up by his scythe. There was a jerking, and Matt's scythe was dislodged from the sphere. Matt thought he was going to fall to his death into the flames, but to his surprise he was being kept afloat by a ball of blue energy.

The sphere exploded, launching Matt outside of the metallic room, out of a wooden room, and then up to the hallway where the cloaked girl was waiting.

"Now for the location of that girl…" The cloaked girl said to Matt.

_VS: Alright, next chapter Sora and his group will invade Omega's ship. I apologize for not doing a world title for Hawaii._


	11. Assault

_VS: Alright, time for the attack on Omega's ship. Please review._

Chapter 10, Assault:

The Gummi Ship that Sora, Kairi, and Riku were piloting flew up to the large pirate ship that Omega was in.

"How do we get in?" Kairi asked Sora, expecting him to know.

Riku shot the ship with a laser, creating a hole large enough for them to fit through. Sora pulled the Gummi Ship up next to the ship, then opened the door and jumped through the hole, followed by Kairi and Riku. They all landed safely on the inside of the ship, but the vortex of space tried to suck them back out. Riku managed to run towards a nearby wall and summoned his Keyblade. He cut open a chunk of the wall bigger than the hole, then got Kairi and Sora of the wall and let the wall chunk block off the hole, stopping the vortex.

"Alright, we need to find the girl Omega kidnapped and kill Omega." Sora said.

"So how do we do that?" Kairi asked him. "You are the only one who's done this before."

"Well, usually Goofy, Donald and I stick together so…"

"So we split up." Riku said, but the way he said it made it sound like an order.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, this is a huge ship. We need to split up to triple our chances of finding Omega or the girl." Riku explained.

"What's the girl's name anyways?" Kairi asked.

"I have no idea." Sora said.

"So, we split up, in case of an emergency we meet back here, but try to stay here until Omega is dead, or at least until we have the girl. If one of us does find her they should immediately head for the Gummi Ship and start shooting lasers to let the others know they found her." Riku said.

_A large pirate ship flies through space, leaving behind the purple word "Omega's" and the silver word "Ship"._

With that Kairi ran down the hallway, heading for a set of downward stairs. Sora prepared to leave, but Riku stopped him.

"Shouldn't you tell Kairi how you feel in case something happens?" Riku asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked, his face had turned red.

Before Riku could say anything else Sora ran another set of stairs, he went up upward stairs instead. Riku walked down the hallway, looking around and opening doors to check inside the rooms.

---

"Damn, the engine is broke. Oh well…" Omega said to himself, he was sitting in the control room of the pirate ship.

Two large creatures walked up next to Omega, one appeared to be a large red elephant with a purple Heartless sign on its forehead. The other one was a large red bird with fire covering its entire body. On the top of its beak was the Abyss symbol.(a rigid black spiral)

"You two, find these two," Omega touched their heads with hands, images of Sora and Riku appeared in their heads. "And kill, or at least detain them." He ordered the two monsters.

The Abyss and Heartless roared in response, then left to search for Sora and Riku.

"Now I have to find the princess." Omega said to himself.

"Stop right there Omega!" Matt shouted.

Matt sliced through the door to Omega's room with his new scythe, then stepped through to face Omega.

"I'm here to kill you and take back the girl." Matt said.

"A Resistance fool I'm guessing?" Omega asked. "Why don't you go back to your miserable little attempts to stop the MSA?"

Omega's double-sided lance blade appeared in his hand. Omega tried to walk past Matt, but he blocked his path with his scythe.

"I. Said. I'm. Going. To. Kill. You." Matt said angrily.

The blade of Matt's scythe turned black, and the light-blue angel wing turned navy blue.

"So this is what she was talking about?" Matt asked, staring at his scythe.

---

Kairi was walking through the ship, searching for the girl that had been kidnapped. She was thinking about what Riku had said to Sora, and she was wondering if Sora really liked her, or if Riku was just making fun of him.

"Princess…Princess…" A voice said to her, it echoed through the hallway Kairi was in, but seemed to be coming from one room. Kairi walked towards the voice's source into the room. It was a larger room, but another storage room that she had seen.

Inside the room she saw a cloaked person seemingly floating in the air. The figure floated down, the cloak was similar to Organization cloaks, but the lower part of their face was showing. It appeared to be a young girl, around Kairi's age. In the girl's hand was a staff her size, and around it were two snakes made of wood.

"Who are you? Do you work for Omega?" Kairi asked.

"Work for him? Do you know what Omega is? He's merely a shadow of what he could be, a man who survives on his hatred of the world. You see, he's what _we_ call a Remnant. He only has a fragment of his heart, like a few others in the universe." The girl explained.

"What are you talking about? And why tell me this?" Kairi asked, becoming more confused.

"My fault, I forgot to answer your original question…Who am I?" The girl took of her hood, "I'm you Kairi." Her face looked the same as Kairi's, but there was sadness and pain in her expression.

"What do you what with me?" Kairi asked.

"You're full of questions aren't you? I want what is mine…" The snake on the girl's staff turned to life, and tried to bite Kairi.

Kairi dodged the snake, but it hit her shadow, bringing it to life. The shadow took the form of Kairi, but it looked similar to Anti-Sora.

"Kill her!" The girl shouted, before floating into the air.

---

Meanwhile, was Sora was searching for the girl, he too was thinking about what Riku said. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud screeching noise that came from behind him. Sora turned around to see a large, red, flaming bird with the Abyss symbol on its beak. The bird opened its beak and a fireball shot out towards Sora. Sora hit the fireball back like a baseball, but when the fireball hit the bird it didn't hurt the Abyss.

"Freeze!" Sora shouted while he used a Blizzaga spell on the bird.

Before the ball of ice could hit the giant bird it had already melted and fell to the floor.

"This might be a problem." Sora said, mostly to himself.

---

Riku was the only one of the group of three who didn't care about what he said to Sora, he was entirely focused on searching for the girl. He walked into a nearby room, and saw nothing besides crates and barrels. Riku was going to leave, but something smacked him completely into the room, then the same thing charged into the room. Riku got up, he saw that what hit him into the room was a large red elephant with the Heartless symbol on it. Riku summoned Way to Dawn, then got into a fighting stance.

"Alright, let's go!" Riku shouted at his new opponent.

The elephant charged him again, attempting to smash him, but Riku rolled out of the way, then lunged at the elephant and attempted to stab it in the head. The elephant turned to face Riku, then grabbed him out of the air with its trunk. The elephant prepared to smack Riku into one of its tusk, but Riku cut through its trunk with his Keyblade After cutting its trunk the elephant dropped Riku to the ground. Riku stood up and ran towards the Death Elephant, then stabbed it in one of its front legs.

Death Elephant

A large red elephant Heartless that fights using its size and trunk.

Phoenix

A fire Abyss that has taken the form of a mythical bird. It is covered in fire, which it uses to fight. It can also shoot fireballs.


	12. Wielders of Darkness

_VS: Alright, so this chapter will focus on Omega and Matt's fight. Thanks for the review._

Chapter 11, Wielders of Darkness:

"That's an interesting weapon." Omega said, examining Matt's scythe.

"It'll be a lot more interesting when it's jammed in your head!" Matt shouted angrily.

Matt attempted to actually stab Omega in the head, but the latter dodged, then swung his larger blade at Matt. Matt blocked with the staff of his scythe, then a black ball of fire appeared at the tip of the blade of his scythe. That ball of black fire hit Omega it the chest, knocking him backwards. Matt pointed the tip of his scythe at Omega, black fire started building up at the tip, until he released it into a pillar of black flame. Omega spun his blade in a circle to absorb the fire, before purple lightning crackled on his blade. The lightning and fire mixed into a large ball, which Omega threw at Matt. There was a dark purple explosion, and Matt disappeared.

"That was easy." Omega commented.

Omega turned to his communicator to call for help, but he was struck in the back of the head by a ball of white light. Omega turned around to see another ball of white light flying towards him, hitting him in the face, destroying the right half of his mask. Omega covered his face with his hand, then used his other hand to pull his hood up, which covered his face. Matt was standing up, he had to use his scythe to keep him up. Now he had a calm expression on his face, and his scythe was different. The angel wing was light blue and the demon wing was a very light purple, and the blade was gold.

"A very interesting scythe, too bad it's in the hands of a useless idiot like you." Omega said.

Instead of getting mad, Matt raised his scythe, and mumbled "cure." Matt was able to stand on his own now, and he barely floated above the ground towards Omega.* Matt swung his scythe horizontally at Omega, the latter tried to block with his blade, but Matt's scythe turned transparent , then sliced through Omega's stomach. Omega stabbed Matt with the small blade, then punched him in the face. Matt didn't look phased, he just brought his scythe up, then down on Omega's head. Omega's head was bleeding, but he cured himself. Omega swung his blade at Matt, knocking him backwards a little. Another ball of light hit Omega, this time in the stomach.

Matt floated above the ground, waiting for Omega to swing his large bade at him, but it never happened. Instead, the purple energy crescents hit him from behind, three getting lodged in his back, electrocuting and knocking him unconscious.

"I should kill him, but his powers might be useful." Omega said to himself.

Omega picked up Matt, then walked out of his room, and then through the hallways and down stairs, until he finally reached the prison, where the girl was being held. Omega opened up a cell door, then tossed Matt inside. Omega closed the doors and locked it from the outside, then purple lightning formed from his fingertips, and he touched the bars. Omega then left, through hallways and up stairs, until he went back into his room. He turned the communicator in his ship on, and pressed some buttons to dial a number. A face flashed onto the screen, it was a man in a black top hat, and he was wearing a skull mask.

"What is it?" The skull-masked man asked.

"I need your…Help." Omega said, the word "help" caused him to cringe.

"Very well, but if I get in trouble for this I will make sure you die painfully." The skull-masked man said.

"Hey! That's my jurisdiction!" A young, but very psychotic voice shouted through the receiver behind the skull-masked man.

With that, the communicator's screen flickered off.

---

Matt woke up in the jail cell, then looked around.

"Oh great…" He said.

Matt swung his scythe at the bars, but the lightning reflected the blade.

"There's no escape from here." The girl in the next cell over said depressingly.

_VS: So this was a short chapter, but…Whatever._

*Since Matt uses a scythe he floats in his good form, like Magus.


	13. Out of the Ashes

_VS: This chapter will focus on Sora's fights withhisr enemy, the Phoenix._

Chapter 12, Out of the Ashes:

Sora looked around the ship, most of the hallway he and the phoenix were in was on fire. The phoenix flew into the air, then swooped down at Sora. Sora raised his Keyblade to try and protect himself from the phoenix. When it crashed into him he flew backwards and into the fire behind him. He was brurned, but he stood up and ran out of the fire. The phoenix screeched, then fire consumed its body and it swooped down at Sora again, now it was covered in fire. Sora, realizing he couldn't block the Phoenix again, turned around and froze the fire behind him. He jumped over the now melting block of ice, and ran away from the oncoming Phoenix. He kept running until he reached a wall, he noticed below him that there was a metal line that went up walls and on the floor.

"Great, this is how it's going to end?" Sora asked aloud.

Sora pointed his Keyblade at the Phoenix, and a ball of light hit it, stopping it from hitting him.

"What the hell? How do I keep using these balls of light?" Sora asked as he looked at his Keyblade.

---

Omega was watching the fight between Sora and the Phoenix through a monitor in the control room. He noticed that Sora had crossed the metal line, so he pressed a button, causing the ship to lose part of its extra bulk. Sora had crossed over into the part of the ship that was being shed from the ship and falling through space.

---

Sora noticed that the part of the ship he was standing on was sinking, and falling away from the other part of the ship. Wooden panels began to cover the open space between the falling part of the ship and the other ship. Sora quickly jumped up and onto the normal part of the ship. The Phoenix opened its beak and shot a fireball at Sora. Sora deflected the fireball with his Keyblade, and prepared to slice through the Phoenix. The Phoenix blocked his Keyblade with its wing. Sora pointed his Keyblade at the Phoenix, and a blizzard spell hit the wing of the Phoenix, freezing the fire. Sora shot another three Blizzaga spells at the Phoenix, almost completely extinguishing its fire. Sora jumped up and hit the Phoenix several times with his Keyblade, and then used Ars Arcanum on it, destroying it.

The Phoenix fell to the floor in a pile of ashes, and Sora walked away to keep searching for the girl. While he was walking away another Phoenix rose up from out of the ashes, and charged up a very powerful fire blast to kill Sora with. Sora heard the beating of wings, and turned to see the Phoenix. He charged at it, then stabbed it in the stomach. Sora smirked smugly, thinking that he had taken the Phoenix by surprise, but instead his face was now very close to the Phoenix's allowing it to breathe fire all over his face. Ora reeled backwards, then managed to weakly mutter "heal." Sora pointed his Keyblade at the Phoenix's open stomach wound, then used a Blizzaga spell on it. The Phoenix became another pile of ashes, but this time Sora used a Blizzard spell to turn the ashes into a block of ice. The Phoenix burst out of the block of ice, sending boiling water into Sora's eyes. He stumbled around the burning ship, before being hit in the gut by a fireball. Sora prepared to charge at the Phoenix, but he had to stop to deflect another fireball. Sora finally jumped into the air, stabbed the Phoenix in the head, then used a Blizzaga spell while his Keyblade was still jammed inside the Phoenix's head. The Phoenix fell as a pile of ashes to the floor, next to the wall. Instead of leaving the ashes Sora broke a small hole in the wall, sucking the ashes into space.

"That takes care of that." Sora said to himself.

Sora began to walk through the burning ship, he had to find the girl that they came for, and maybe fight Omega.

---

Out of the ashes another Phoenix formed, it began bashing into the side of the ship, hoping to break in and finish off Sora.

_VS: Another short chapter, the next two will be. Anyways, still only two reviews,(which I'm thankful for) no guesses on the summon, and I really doubt it'll be much different, even though I have four main stories planned, and at least two side stories. Please review._


	14. The Princess of Heart

_VS: Sorry about the lack of updates, I've been busy with school and Resident Evil 5. Also, yay! Blur is doing a reunion tour soon, hopefully in the United States too. _

Chapter 13, The Princess of Heart:

Kairi swung her Keyblade at the Anti-Kairi, but it dodged, then lunged at her and knocked her to the floor. It began to claw at her face, but she kicked it off, sending it backwards. She charged towards it, then smacked it across the face with her Keyblade. It turned into a shadow, then came up behind Kairi and pulled her to the floor. Kairi cut off the Anti-Kairi's hand, then stood up and stabbed her Keyblade into its head.

"That was easy…" Kairi said.

The cloaked girl floated down to Kairi, her hood had been pulled back up, then raised her snake-staff up.

"Do you think this is over?" She asked Kairi.

The snakes on her staff spit venom at Kairi, but she jumped backwards. Kairi summoned her Flower Keyblade again, then lunged towards the cloaked girl, raised her Keyblade, and brought it down towards the girl's head. The cloaked girl was able to dodge easily, and she hit Kairi in the gut with her staff when she saw the opening. Kairi winced, but started swinging her Keyblade at her opponent. The cloaked girl was still able to dodge most of Kairi's attacks, but one sliced through her cloak, slicing the hood off to reveal a different face, the face of Alice.

"Who the hell are you!?" Kairi asked angrily.

"It's best that you don't know. It's best that neither you nor your friends know anything about what's really going on. Your friend Sora is too simple-minded, and you dying is very important to all of it. I think if you understood why you need to die, even though it's to protect the universe, you would be too selfish to sacrifice yourself." The mysterious girl explained sadly.

Kairi thought back to when Sora had become a Heartless for her two years ago, he had sacrificed himself for her.

"Why should I let you kill me?" Kairi asked, her Keyblade disappeared.

The mysterious girl stopped what she was doing, and chuckled a little.

"Well, basically, Omega had a very tragic life growing up, and he blamed the world. This hatred was with him everyday, and he blamed everyone and everything for his problems. He wanted to destroy the entire universe, but even as a Remnant he wasn't powerful enough. So, Omega studied under Xehanort for a short time, then, as a teenager he learned about powers that could destroy the universe, as long as he had Kingdom Hearts. So he became what he is today, and the only way I can stop him is by using Kingdom Hearts myself by stopping his problems from ever even happening, and fixing humanity." The girl explained to Kairi.

"What about Alpha? Why does she want to stop Omega?" Kairi asked, still confused.

The cloaked girl laughed. "She just wants the MSA Corporation to succeed in their 'universal takeover' plans."

"What's the MSA Corporation?" Kairi asked, becoming even more confused.

"You ask too many questions." The cloak girl informed Kairi.

"Well talking to you is like watching Lost. Anyways, why do you need me to die?" Kairi asked.

"Well, before the Seven Princesses of Heart, there was a time that's not in your history books, that only few know about. During that time, I lived, and I knew the original Abyss. During that time, there wasn't Seven Princesses of Heart, there was one, and that was me. Right now I want part of my heart back." The cloaked girl explained to Kairi.

Kairi hesitated for a moment, then decided. "No way, I don't trust you at all." She said.

Kairi jumped towards the cloaked girl, raised her Keyblade then smacked her across the head. The cloaked girl flew backwards, then stood up, but fell back over.

"Damn, this host is almost dead. I will return, and I will take your heart." The cloak girl hissed, before the cloak fell to the floor, and unbeknownst to Kairi, the body inside turned to dust.

_VS: Alright, that was more of a story chapter to go along with all the fighting and unanswered questions. That isn't all there is to the story, Omega, Alpha, and The Original Princess of Heart still have much more complicated backstories._


	15. Dark Side

_VS: Alright, I'm taking a short break from RE5 (well I'm stuck anyways) so I can update this story. Also, with the school year ending I barely have any homework! Woo Hoo!_

Chapter 14, Dark Side:

After stabbing the elephant in the leg Riku was tossed backwards when the elephant jerked its leg. Riku fell to the floor a few feet away from the elephant, then got into an offensive stance and prepared to charge.

"Son of a bitch!" Before Riku could do anything The elephant had charged towards him, knocking to the floor and trampling him, breaking most bones in his body.

"Cure…" Riku said weakly, fixing most of his broken bones.

Riku stood up, using his Keyblade to keep himself up, although he had healed most of his injuries a large amount of his rib bones were still broken He turned to face the Death Elephant behind him, it was now against the wall opposite to the only door out of the room.

"I could make a break for it…" Riku thought to himself, but he decided against it.

Riku tried to raise his Keyblade again, and then used a Dark Aura on the Death Elephant. To his surprise his opponent looked unaffected by the attack. Riku tried using the attack again, but it still barely hurt his enemy. Riku sighed, then charged, jumped, and attempted to stab the Death Elephant in the head again. It was able to smach him out of the air and to the floor, and Riku just laid there.

"_Are you kidding me? You can defeat Xehanort's Heartless but you can't defeat a distraction? You're pathetic." _A voice said within Riku's head. The voice sounded similar to Riku's but it was more like a high-pitched version of his voice was speaking with his normal voice. The voice also sounded a bit more psychotic than Riku's.

"Who the hell are you?" Riku mumbled out loud.

"_I'm you, but I'm much darker, and I can completely control the darkness." _The internal Riku said.

"I **can **completely control the darkness." Riku said.

"_You can control the darkness, but you can't control true darkness, and as long as you remain as stubborn and cocky as you are now you'll never master it. Just let me take control and I'll fight this thing and show you how powerful I am." _The internal Riku said.

Riku stood up suddenly, his eyes turned yellow, he touched his stomach and all of his broken ribs healed. Riku looked down at his Keyblade.

"Damn, this is it? Well I can work with it." The voice of the Dark Riku said.

Riku pointed his Keyblade at the Death Elephant, a ball of pure darkness formed at the tip, then it began to expand to half the size of the Heartless' head. The ball then started to spin, until it was in the shape of a drill. The Darkness Spiral shot towards the Death Elephant, hitting it dead center in the forehead after an unsuccessful blocking attempt with its trunk. The Darkness Spiral began to drill into the Heartless' head, then exploded, destroying the Death Elephant.

"Nothing to it." Riku said.

Two Lightning Abyss walked into the room, Riku ran towards them at an amazing speed, then appeared behind one and hit it with his Keyblade, sending it flying. He ran towards the flying Abyss, then jumped up and smacked it to the floor. He grabbed the Abyss' head, lifted it up, and squeezed, his hand now glowing black. With a flash of black energy Riku smashed the Abyss' head, killing it.

"You're next." Riku said to the other Fire Abyss.

The Fire Abyss threw a fireball at Riku, but he dodged, then appeared in front of his opponent, and punched it in the gut. The Fire Abyss keeled over, and Riku took the chance to knee it in the face, sending it flying upwards. Riku jumped in the air, and finished off his opponent by stabbing it in the gut and into the floor. His Keyblade disappeared, and his eyes returned to normal.

"That's how much power I can use?" Riku thought to himself.

Inside his head Riku could swear that he heard the laughter of his dark side.

_VS: And that ends another chapter. Riku will become very powerful in the future, but eventually so will Kairi and Sora._


	16. Reunited

_VS: Last Friday was awesome, I hung out with musician/comedian/actor Hal Sparks. We sang a duet of Stayin' live by the Beegies, saw a movie, and went to a few stores. In other news, I'm out of school, but there will be at least two weeks when I can't update._

Chapter 15,

Sora, Kairi, and Riku all walked through separate hallways of Omega's enormous ship, looking for the girl that Omega had kidnapped, and for each other. Sora, was walking by a wooden wall, unknown to him this was where the other part of the ship had fallen off earlier, and that part of the ship had been the closest to their Gummi Ship.

"Sora!?" A familiar voice shouted from behind Sora.

Sora turned around to see Kairi running towards him, and when she was close enough they hugged each other.

After a few moments they realized what happened and pulled back, both blushing.

"I have a lot to tell you, but we should find Riku first." Kairi said.

"Alright, I have no idea where he might have gone, and this ship is huge." Sora said.

They walked around, searching for Riku, but with no luck. They climbed the stairs to get higher, and looked around, but saw no one.

---

Meanwhile, Riku was searching on a higher floor for Kairi and Sora, but since they weren't on the same floor as he was, so he climbed up another set of stairs. Unknown to him, he was right below the deck, although he did hear moving feet. Riku looked around, opening doors and shouting names, going through every hallway, but didn't see his friends. He prepared to approach the final door, but someone fell out of it, then landed face first on the floor. It appeared to be a girl, with long, messy brown hair, wearing a simple gray dress. She wasn't wearing shoes or socks, and her skin looked very dirty.

"You must be the girl Omega kidnapped." Riku spoke out loud.

Riku picked up the girl, then slung her over his back. He walked around, but before he could go anywhere he saw a fireball shoot through the floor. He looked up, and saw space above him, until the heads of several Abyss, Nobodies, and Heartless blocked his view. He looked below, and saw Sora holding his Keyblade up. Riku jumped through the hole until he was on the floor Sora and Kairi were standing on.

"Looks like we found you." Sora said jokingly.

"Yeah, but we have problems, the enemies see us." Riku informed his friends.

You're idea worked Sora…That's a first." Kairi said jokingly.

Riku saw that Kairi was standing a few inches away with her Keyblade pointing into a hole that went to a hole in the bottom of the ship.

"Wait! You found her!?" Sora asked incredulously when he saw the girl on Riku's back.

"Yeah, but we have to hurry, I have an idea." And with that Riku ran up the stairs, followed by Sora and Kairi.

The group of three ran up the next few flight of stairs until they reached the deck of the ship. Meanwhile, a large group of Abyss, Nobodies, and Heartless had jumped down the hole, only to see that there was no one in the hallway. Despite the group of monsters that had jumped down the hole, there was still hundreds of the three species on the deck, primarily Purebloods, Berserkers, and Elemental Abyss, although there were a few Executioners. The three summoned their Keyblades and prepared to fight. The deck was almost completely flat, except for a cabin,* which Omega walked out of, and there was a faintly purple dome around the deck of the ship that allowed everyone to breathe normally.

"Well now, it would seem you're outnumbered, it's time for your pathetic existences to end." Omega said calmly, before snapping his fingers.

The enemies sprung at the trio, but instead of fighting vainly, they deflected some enemies and began walking towards where they thought the Gummi Ship was, keeping their backs to each other and forming a small triangle. When they reached the side of the ship, they looked over to see the Gummi Ship.

"What's it doing all the way over there?" Sora asked, confused.

Somehow, the Gummi Ship had moved from the side of the ship to a farther away, floating in space. Sora remembered that part of the ship had fallen off earlier, but decided not to mention it.

"Well, no time to think about it, just jump." Riku said, and before Sora or Kairi could object, Riku jumped over the edge.

Sora and Kairi jumped over the edge, and the group of three began to glide towards the Gummi Ship, now that they were out of the air bubble they had to hold their breathe. They grabbed the edge of the Gummi Ship and hung there, Kairi was closest to the door.

"I can't hold on…" Sora said, then he fell off.

"Looks like you owe me one." Riku said, he had caught Sora with one of his hands.

Kairi tried pulling herself up, and turned the handle of the Gummi Ship door, then pulled her self up and went inside the Gummi Ship. Riku swung Sora up into the Gummi Ship, then Kairi and Sora pulled him up into the Gummi Ship, and shut the door. Riku set the girl down on his bed, then walked into the cockpit of the Gummi Ship where Sora and Kairi were sitting.

"Alright, now what?" Riku asked them.

"We could go back to Radiant Garden." Sora suggested.

"I think we should destroy Omega's ship first, he might come after us again." Kairi said firmly.

"Alright, well while you do that I'm going to take some time to rest, that Phoenix thing that I fought just wouldn't die." Sora said while yawning.

"Didn't you have something to tell us?" Riku asked Kairi.

"Oh yeah….Where's Sora?" Kairi looked around, Sora had already stood in the doorway of the shared bedroom.

"People don't usually glow do they?" Sora asked them.

He was standing in the doorway, looking at the unconscious girl, she was now glowing bright green, and starting to fade away and bits of her body were falling apart.

"What are you talking about you idi-Whoah!" Riku had walked up next to Sora, and saw that he was right.

Finally, the girl just turned into fragments of glowing green light, then the fragments became bigger, and pieced together into the form of a large bear standing on its hind legs. A grey mask appeared on its face, it was square and looked like it was made of stone, and its eyeholes glowed red. It had an open mouth with jagged teeth.

"What the hell are you?" Riku asked.

"My name is unimportant, the only thing you need to know is that I have come to kill you." The glowing monster said, when it spoke it sounded like several voices talking at once.

The monster's fingers turned into claws, and it swiped at Riku. Riku managed to jump over the monster's claw, then brought his Keyblade down on its mask. His Keyblade bounced off of the mask, and Riku fell to the ground. Sora pointed his Keyblade at the monster and used a Gravity spell, however, it didn't affect the monster. It slashed at Sora, sending him into a wall. Kairi walked into the room, then pointed her Keyblade at the monster, Sora and Riku saw that her heart was glowing, which was weird, but nothing happened to the monster. The monster charged at Kairi, but Sora jumped on its back and covered its eyes. It kept charging, and smacked Kairi into the cockpit. Sora stood on its shoulders, his head touching the ceiling, and hit his Keyblade on the monster's head. It bucked backwards, throwing him to the floor.

"Come on, show me how to use that power." Riku said to himself, trying to bring out his dark side again, with no success.

The monster turned around, then walked towards Riku, who was standing again, stepping on Sora while it walked.

"Dammit." Riku said, realizing he couldn't bring out his dark side.

Riku pointed his Keyblade at the oncoming monster, then used a Dark Aura, making the monster flinch a little. It kneed Riku in the face, causing him to fall to the floor. It picked him up by the throat, then began to choke him. Riku tried struggling to break free, but found that he couldn't escape the monster's grasp.

"Kairi, I have an idea." Sora said.

Sora began to glow, and he touched Kairi's shoulder, and she disappeared. Sora stopped glowing, he was now wearing pink clothes, with a heart design on them. He was now holding Kairi's Keyblade in one hand, and the Kingdom Key in the other. He ran towards the monster, and began to hit it rapidly, making it drop Riku. He then jumped backwards when the monster tried to claw him, then point his Keyblade at the monster, shooting a large ball of light at the monster, knocking it towards the door of the Gummi Ship.

"Riku." Sora said, then nodded his head towards the door.

Riku ran towards the door, then opened the door and ran from the monster. Sora raised his Keyblade so that they formed a large V, then a large, glowing, silver heart appeared between his Keyblades. The heart shot towards the monster, smacking it the chest and knocking it out the door. Riku ran towards the door and slammed it shut again, and Sora and Kairi's Drive ended.

"That was…Strange." Kairi said to Sora.

"Yeah, I've never umm…Done a Drive with a girl before." Sora said.

"What the hell was that thing anyways?" Riku asked.

"I don't know." Sora replied. "But we better fly away before it comes back." He said.

---

The large, glowing monster floated towards the deck of Omega's ship.

"You failed." Omega said.

The monster growled in response, then began to fade into a large ball of glowing green light.

"I'll summon another window." It informed Omega.

_VS: And that ends that. Next chapter there will be an aerial battle, and Donald and Goofy will join the group. That was Kairi's Pure Heart Drive._

Mystery Monster

A shapeshifting monster that appeared as the girl Omega kidnapped. It was hired by Omega to kill Sora, Kairi, and Riku, but was unable to. It's true form is unknown.


End file.
